1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to measuring a magnetic field in a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses expose an atomic nucleus to a magnetic field and display an image by using information which is obtained through a resonance of an atomic nucleus. The resonance of an atomic nucleus denotes a phenomenon in which a specific high frequency is inputted to an atomic nucleus magnetized by an external magnetic field, and thus, an atomic nucleus having a lower energy level absorbs higher frequency energy to be excited to a higher energy level. Atomic nuclei have different resonance frequencies depending on the kind, and resonance is affected by an intensity of an external magnetic field. The atomic nuclei are plenty in a human body, and a hydrogen atomic nucleus is used to capture a magnetic resonance image.
The MRI apparatuses are widely used because the MRI apparatuses are noninvasive, have a better contrast of tissue than computed tomography (CT) apparatuses, and have no artifacts caused by osseous tissue. Also, the MRI apparatuses may photograph various cross-sectional images of an object in a desired direction without changing a position of the object.